Seize My Soul
by TemptingInk
Summary: Ciel has finally achieved his revenge, Sebastian will taste the soul he has been cultivating. However, Sebastian has started to developed a craving for more than just the young lords soul... Adult material 18
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji / Black Butler.**

***Please excuse any errors or misspellings!**

**This takes place when Ciel has had his revenge and Sebastian is taking his payment…**

* * *

POV : Ciel

'_I am so very tired…_'Leaning against the granite a cold tremor crept up my spine. It is final, no more waiting; the muscles that had been clenched for this moment ebbed relief. White fangs bite onto white satin finger tips, exposing the marked hand that would be taking the long awaited soul.

My soul was fair price, cheap even, to tear down those who desiccated my family. It was almost bliss in the fact my soul was going to a demon. My body had been shamed, marked, and there was no removing this. No more waiting for the end…

"What will it be like Sebastian?" My eye was already beginning to throb. He never mentioned what it was like to take a human soul.

"It will hurt however I will try my best to devour you gently as possible my lord." His voice soothed as he knelt on one knee next to my feet. Death touched my face mellifluously, as all his movements ever were. Removing the eye patch with soft deft hands he exposed the hidden contract that had been etched into my eye. His demonic eyes eluded me as he grinned, sharp teeth I had never witnessed before.

"No, don't bother be as ruthless as you want I know how long you have been waiting for this." my voice shouted but my body did not even quiver. "….I don't see the point in denying you what you want Sebastian." I gritted my teeth and clasp my fists tight enough to dig my nails into my palms; I smelled the tang of blood. Then I felt the heat pool in my eyes and I realized…..I was terrified.

POV: Sebastian

"Are you certain of this my lord? "This frail wisp Ciel was asking a demon to rip him apart. Others who made similar deals would try to break free or beg me not to take their soul when the time actually came. This boy fascinated me in so many aspects. _Delicious_…..

Everything caught my eye with this boy, a child who tries desperately to fill the void of missing parents. Seething hatred from this lithe form, pale milk skin softer than any fur conceived. I wanted to taste the blood that I had smelled the day I formed this contract.

I also wanted more than to simply devour his body's essence…..I wanted much **more. **

***more to come! Thank you for reading!  
**


	2. Making Payment

**Part 2!**

***Ciel is eighteen and a consenting adult in this fanfic! ;)**

**Ciel POV**

"Ciel…."His chilled voice spoke and I lifted my head to meet a paralyzing crimson gaze. The moment had come and for the last time I closed my eyes. I felt soft finger tips lift my chin with an unhesitating hand. Then silky hair brushed upon me and his body neared mine with inhuman heat. I was hearing his warm heavy breath in my ears but then suddenly silenced by a velvety mouth upon mine.

Heat rushed into my body from his devouring mouth. "Sebastian!" I gasped but his body trapped me against the ice-covered granite. I pushed against him, terrorizing confusion seizing my body. He stopped but still remained solidly in place like hard marble. His cheek was pressed against mine while his lips were at my ear.

"I am going to take what is owed to me now young lord" His voice slipped into my ear causing me to shake, "…fight me if you must." I could hear the demonic grin in his voice.

"I don't understand! Shouldn't you be ripping me to shreds to get my soul?!" I weakly shouted and once again he stopped like a Greek statue.

"Now my lord there is several ways I could remove that delectable soul of yours…..However, I have cultivated more than just that…." His arms clenched down around my waist as he nuzzled his mouth against my throat.

A tingling sensation ran down my side as Sebastian began kissing and grazing sharp teeth against my neck. I felt a pull of fabric against my lower back by familiar silken hands. His right hand pressed against my back trailing up to my shoulder effectively loosening my shirt from my trousers. I felt Sebastian breathe in deeply and sigh loudly into the hollow of my throat. Heat was scorching me everywhere our skin met.

Pain, singeing pain, poured down from my throat as pointed fangs sank into my skin. I could feel his mouth soft and pliable pull the blood into his mouth. The veins throbbed giving up the blood that they were trying to deliver. His mouth finally pulled away and no blood could be seen on his pale face. "Your blood is almost too sweet even for a demon like me Ciel" He grinned and his eyes seemed to be dancing in a red haze.

My body was weaker but I felt the desire to have his smooth mouth against mine again. I had never felt this with anyone before, this urge to be devoured by someone. I honestly had never felt this way even toward my betrothed. Sebastian hands have touched me many times and I had

always resisted the lust I felt in this adult body.

Sebastian pressed and moved his skilled mouth against mine once more taking my breath from me. His hips rocked into my waist and I couldn't help but gasp at this strange feeling.

"Are you not accustomed to the feelings of lust young master?" He laughed gently. His brazen accusation caused the heat to rise in my cheeks. "Well I do enjoy when your blood rises master…however I believe I will have to teach you futher…." His face neared mine as he laid me down on the cold stone bench...

*** More to come! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
